


her strings led me here

by loomed



Category: Original Work
Genre: Abusive Parents, Daddy Issues, F/F, Lesbian Character, Mommy Issues, My First AO3 Post, My First Fanfic, Other, Queer Character, Queer Youth, Sexuality Crisis, Slurs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:00:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29627376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loomed/pseuds/loomed
Summary: Hyde, a closeted lesbian, chooses her lover (?) instead of their life as an heiress. Viola doesn't mind, in fact, she's with her along the way.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character





	her strings led me here

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this as a 9th grader and crammed (even tho i was soo fucking late) for an english homework that was probably due like, 2 months before. bless also i havent written anything in a long time so if u could give some tips thats nice ig. ok bye 👋
> 
> lso there might b some mistakes but idrc abt this anymore even tho i put time in formatting gn 😭 i noticed i used a lot of italics help 2?_(?#
> 
> hyde interchanges she/they pronouns btw
> 
> i only uploaded this for my friends to read but i welcome anybody else who wants to laugh <33
> 
> ALSO IF I POST THIS WILL IT SHOW ON THE ORIGINALITY REPORT ???? MISS IF UR SEEING THIS HELLOOO PLS GO AWAY ?2?£ YES IT IS THRONTON I DID NOT PLAGIARIZE
> 
> ...also the limit for this hw was 1000 but uh .. im so sorry
> 
> **tw: use of dyke**

_'Well, this university lives up to its name.’_

Hyde Wanyin wouldn’t consider Lan University difficult even if it is one of the top 4 best Universities out there in the 1990s, but the workload? _‘Way too much, I don’t think it’s normal.’_

Either way, Hyde was used to too much unnecessary pressure placed on herself, by her parents and Hyde herself. No matter how much she denies it, she was still a little kid, chasing for a little bit of attention and appreciation from her parents. 

The neglect her father gave her was always excused because-

 _“You are the heiress of the WANYIN COMPANY! You shouldn’t be coddled. Be better, then maybe your father would pay attention to you.”_

Her mother told her when she was at the ripe age of _eleven._ At that moment, young Hyde took her words as a “You aren’t good enough.” as a little, insecure kid would.

As a result, Hyde worked herself to the bone. Most of their time was dedicated to school work, unnecessary extracurriculars and classes she wasn’t interested in, training, going to meetings with her mother, and other things a desperate child would do. 

Every one of those classes and training paid off. She was undeniably smart, talented, and _beautiful_ , with clear and whitened skin from all the prodding and pricking her mom gave them almost every single night, beautiful features that she doesn’t think she inherited from her parents, talent formed from all the classes she was forced to join, and so much more. To everyone, they were a perfect _girl._ Hyde does attract eyes from all the boys, but it doesn’t matter to her.

As she was walking across the campus, heading towards her new dorm, a man approached them. He was pretty tall yet slim, she could describe him as lanky. Hyde notices his trembling hands clutching a velvet box, a flower in his pocket, and his shaky eyes avoiding hers.

She keeps walking.

* * *

“Poor guy.”

Hyde jumps, “What- Huh?!”  
The sudden voice surprised her, causing her keys to slip out of her hands. “Whoopsie! Here ya go, sorry about that.”

The girl dangled the keys in front of Hyde’s face. The latter noticed that the girl was pretty energetic, her actions were cartoon-like, and her eyes shined bright as she looked at them. “Uh, thanks. Now who are you and why- _were you just following me?!_ "

They were just outside the dorm complex. 

“Hm, it’s Viola Scotte.” The mentioned girl held out her hand for a hand-shake, which Hyde takes hesitantly, about to open her mouth to introduce herself. “Hy-” “Hyde Wanyin, I know. You’re super interesting!”

Hyde didn’t know how to answer that, she felt nervous.

“.... Um, yeah, thanks? Okay. I’ll, you know, get going now. Yeah. Please don’t follow me anymore or- or whatever.” Hyde turns swiftly, walking- no, _sprinting_ towards the stairs leading up to their unit. She hears the same voice in the distance. 

“Wait, I wasn’t following you at all! Kinda! But goodbye! Have fun trying to get in your room without your keys, I guess!”

* * *

It’s been almost more than a year since then, Hyde finally graduated college. She’s done with schooling but she still doesn’t feel free, especially not with the exposure she gets every single day, cameras in her face as she tries to walk to a place as simple as a cafe. 

The city is quite small- even though it houses one of the best cosmetic companies and its enemy’s branches that are as huge as them, said company owned by the Wanyin family- so it makes sense. Plus, it wasn’t one of those days where she wears a disguise, it’s too risky. She might just get caught and get her mother angry which would start another one of their unnecessary fights. 

Maybe not unnecessary, Hyde thinks she probably deserves it, but it doesn’t stop her from thinking that every single fight is unnecessary. If she had a child- that she surely wouldn’t give birth to- she’d never think of pulling their hair or yelling at them.

It was one of those days, running away from the crowd, again. The paparazzi aren’t that big at all, but it is still important that Hyde doesn’t mess up in front of them. But right now, she was on the verge of crying, probably. 

This time, it isn’t a good time for her. 

They managed to reach the little, creaky metal stairs hanging off the brick wall behind Viola’s apartment complex without anyone following her. She opened the door and ran into Viola’s room without knocking, jumping face-first onto her bed. 

“Oh hi there again, Hydidi, what’s going on with ya?”

Hyde whined, “I just don’t wanna go home. I hate conferences. And um,” They grunted, turning the other way to face Viola, who is folding her clothes. 

“I’m totally buggin! Vi, I might just get kicked out!”

“Hm? Why’d ya think that?”

“Cause I’m a huge lesbian, Viola. You know that. And that wouldn’t be good for my parents, you know… The number of times my mom judges different men during banquets to find a spouse for me is probably beyond a million. Plus, I remember one dude who I thought was pretty nice, and I thought I wouldn’t mind having a marriage of convenience with him if I had to, but my mom just rolled her eyes and insulted him. Called him a fa- the- the word, you know. And, uh, insulted him cause she thought she was too feminine of a man. She brought it up a lot when we were driving home... ‘Twas pretty bad.” 

Hyde sighs at the memory, _from two hours ago._ Her mom can be pretty two-faced.

“That just happened today?! Oh, Hydi… That’s terrible, I’m sorry.” Viola said, concern clear in her voice.

“Wow, I really need to stop thinking out loud. Anyways, it’s aight, though hearing that sucked so much. That’s just one of the reasons why I don’t wanna be the heiress in this family, I’d rather be somewhere else. Having to accept my duties as one of the main reasons I wanna leave is bad enough, but damn if word gets out about my, everything.” Hyde waves her hands in a circle, 

“And, just imagine the headlines...” ‘ _And what my mom would do to me.’_ was left unsaid. 

Hyde doesn’t get why it’s a big deal in this society, but it is. Not everybody is as accepting as the people from the Dyke March that happened far away, several months ago, and her mother is proof of that. She never got to participate in the march, with her being busy trying to balance classes with paperwork.

“Yeah… So… Ya plannin’ on stayin’ there though? Even though you don’t wanna be the heiress, ya might just choose to stay,” Viola places her clothes in the drawers, “But, uh, knowin’ you....”

“No duh! I won’t stay. I’m running. I basically just spend half my life in your room, so…” Hyde hopes she gets the hint, that maybe they can stay with her. _‘It’s probably too much to ask.’_

“Ahh… Nah, it’s not too much to ask. At this point, you’re practically living with me! It won’t be that bad, I have a couple of places my aunt could lend to us. Might be pretty dirty though,” Viola said, and continued rambling like it was another trivial thing she’d be excited for. Like she’s talking about some fantasy that, in this case, is achievable. 

“-Are you sure?” Hyde questions, uncertainty in her voice.

“About?”

“With- with me. Are you sure you want to move with me?”

Viola’s melodic laugh echoes in Hyde’s ears, “Of course, I would! You’re like, my best friend!”

That stung for a bit, for a reason Hyde suspects, but she isn’t ready to tackle that at the moment. It was immediately taken over by joy, and relief almost. They grin, “Okay, um, yeah! Now how are we gonna go with this? And when?”

“In a few days, probably. Or it’s up to you, you can call me up when you’re ready! You also need to say farewell to your sister, and stuff.” Right, Hyde almost forgot. What they’re about to do is a huge deal and would change her life forever. But, by not much. Vee, their sister, would soon have the power by taking their father’s seat. Vee would understand. The general public, though… _‘Whatever.’_

Hyde nods, smiling.

“Booyah!!! Let’s go plan our impulsive decision and try not to overthink it! Woohoo, Hyde!” Viola cheered in a half-joking tone and jumps on the bed beside the other.

“Oh, shut up!”

* * *

It’s already been a few days, Hyde thought it was the perfect timing. They had just gone to her sister’s room and said farewell. Vee was in tears, and it pained her to see that, nonetheless, she was happy for her sister. She said so, and Hyde entrusted her to take their place. 

They remember how they said their teary goodbyes as Hyde prepared her bag, and looked back at her sister and her little wave. She couldn’t resist going for another hug then.

Now, she was walking, almost sprinting through the huge hallway. They don’t know if she’ll miss this place, but she knows she’s gonna miss the employees who took care of them as a little kid. It was unsettlingly empty, though, and she realized it was the afternoon.

**It was the wrong time after all.**

This is the time guards and employees would be helping their parents move back in after a business trip. She recognizes this.

But, it was the only way she can go outside, to Viola sitting in a car parked far away.

Hyde held their breath, maybe she couldn’t just escape scot-free after all. Their footsteps came closer, both her parents’ being the most prominent ones, while the guards are behind carrying their luggage. Her parents look the same as they always have, classy, rich, and fake. Meanwhile, Hyde was also carrying her luggage and was not very well dressed as they should be.

They were walking towards different destinations, and Hyde wishes there were other paths.

If they didn’t notice Hyde at all, she would just pass by them. That would be impossible, though.

It was like before when Hyde would run around and play with the guards, or even beg for attention, but it was also before Vee was adopted. Her parents would just grab her arm and tug her away with them, scolding her for impropriety. 

It wouldn’t happen this time, though, and Hyde knew she has to fight when her mother grabbed her arm and shouted at her. Why else would Hyde be holding a majority of her things in a suitcase and a couple of bags?

 _‘This is happening, again.’_ They realized, in the middle of another screaming match with her mother.

Them fighting, while their father stands in the background, silent. This time, it is a big deal, because she is leaving.

“Oh, so this time you care, mom? This time you actually have something big to cry about!”

“Shut it, how dare you talk to me like that? This is a stupid decision. You’re just giving your father what he wants!”

“Okay?! I don’t care. Just leave me alone already, I’m grown enough!”

They continue shouting, Hyde doesn’t even start feeling bad for the poor guards awkwardly standing behind her mom with all the rage currently consuming her. Oh, they also blurted out that they have a girlfriend waiting for them, which Hyde admits was a stupid move considering her mother’s next words and physical abuse. _‘Also the fact that Viola doesn’t consider me as hers, but oh well.’_

**Embarrassment. Disappointing. Slurs. Not my daughter.**

Her mother’s grating voice continues to scratch her eardrums, on and on.

“Probably because I’m not!” Hyde grabs her mother’s hand and throws it off their shoulder. “You act like Vee is your biological daughter. And father, I know you’re happy.”

All he does was nod. “Precisely. Vee had always been a better candidate, and I am not going to have a dyke as a daughter. You’re going to be blacklisted from this company, and soon enough, everywhere else. What a shame.” Their father said in a monotone voice and continued walking towards his office.

This time, their mother was silent, and Hyde was too. It hurts, but she doesn’t want to think about what he just said. Hyde runs, past the still guards, and past the gate that she’ll never see again. They run until their muscles start to ache. She doesn’t notice the tears running down their cheeks until she was in the front seat, hyperventilating. 

Viola notices this and acts, giving her a bottle and rubbing their back. Hyde hears a voice but doesn’t recognize Viola’s words.

Hyde shakes her head and tells Viola to go. “I’m fine, I’m fine just- Please, I swear, just go.”

Viola complies, and then the car ride on the way to the south was silent

* * *

After a few weeks since they’ve arrived, they’ve been slowly settling in. A few boxes were open here and there, and a couple of places are still quite dirty, but apparently, Viola was rich enough to call up some people to help them fix and add a few things. It was going great, but there was still something like a ghostly presence lingering every single day.

They were able to talk about it, finally. In the quiet privacy of their room that still smells like paint from the freshly-painted walls.

“- And, well yeah. I just wish I have been with Vee a little longer, I want her to come here.” Hyde whines, fiddling with her fingers. “Ha! Of course, you can just call her up, it’s fine. She’s your sister after all,”

They continue to ramble about her family life- specifically Vee and Hyde’s shenanigans as little kids- while Viola laughs at every single one of them. They haven’t tackled how Hyde’s father probably outed his own child out to the world, but that’s alright. They weren’t ready to talk about it yet, like how they weren’t ready for anyone else but Viola and Vee to know.

Because both of them are the only ones who Hyde can really trust, they say to Vee who had dropped by a few days ago. Vee nods, and hugs them, then tells her sibling about the way their names were plastered all over local newspapers. She hands a couple of the newspapers to them.

Hyde looks through them and laughs in the way Vee noticed she hadn’t heard in so long. She was happy to take her sibling’s place as the heiress, as she was also trained for it. 

Also, for the sake of Hyde’s happiness and freedom, which she thinks was very much worth it looking- and hearing them now.“Se- Seriously! Haha, oh dear these are just so-!”

Vee didn’t think Hyde would laugh at newspapers calling her slurs and pretty much insulting them, but it makes sense. It might die down in a couple of days, and all Hyde could do is laugh about it, for now. 

Viola, who Vee thinks is a perfect woman for her sibling no matter how energetic she can be, enters the room after hearing Hyde’s laughter. “What’s going on here?” She asks, sitting beside them, and taking notice of the many newspapers scattered on the coffee table.

She sits up to read them.  
“Oh, dear...”

**Author's Note:**

> WHEHWJE i was kinda good omg ?? also i lowkey based hyde and vee off of chengxian but hyde is not too emotionally constipated.
> 
> i totally did not project my life onto hyde... tf u talking abt lol


End file.
